Sealed Deal
by Oceanwind
Summary: He was trapped, but it was more figuratively than anthing. Still he hated it, and Zoro starts to wonder if it really would be a one time thing. One shot ZoRobin


**A/N: **I'm actually not a fan of this couple but I decided to take a request. I had to use a writing prompt to get started. It was one I used in high school… hahaha it's the first two lines. So this one is for you **kittykittyfish**, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or the first two lines of this story. :p

**Sealed Deal**

Trapped. A rat in a maze, a tiger in a cage, every cliché he could think of—he was trapped. Not that he couldn't get out. Oh no, he was Zoro after all. He was just stumped. He couldn't exactly use his swords or anything else deadly. She was a member of his crew and as much as he thought they were all equal there was something different about her.

Robin. His current problem had him this way. Physically and mentally he couldn't figure out how to break free. Even back to when she first joined them her quiet presence was unnerving and so very different. She was hiding something and he knew it, he didn't trust her, but at some point he stopped caring because he realized they all had baggage. Sometimes people didn't want to talk about it, so no one made her. Still her late night sneaking around the ship and easy way she could sneak up on him still unnerved him no matter how much time he spent with her. He had thought that only young people could sneak around so lithely. Hell, he thought Nami was the only one with such cat like grace. Everything about her raised his suspicion but somewhere along the way he started to trust her, he started to admire her, and he started to notice that even though she was a great deal older than him she had a nice body.

Robin was old.

She wasn't disgustingly old. She didn't have a sagging chest, or wrinkles anywhere. She was just a lot older than he was in his opinion, but at some point that stopped, it didn't matter anymore. Her age wasn't even a factor, just like how the world was after her head wasn't a factor. She was an equal member of this crew and they all loved her. They would all do anything for her, because they would all do anything for each other.

Which lead him to his current predicament? Robin was literally straddling him, a small smirk in place as she eyed him almost hungrily. He shivered dramatically and tried to lean away from her touch as she lowered her lips down to his ear. Her breath tickled his ear.

"Are you alright, Zoro?"

The shiver that ripped through his body this time was involuntary. Years later he was still trying to get used to her saying his name. She said it rarely and differently than everyone else's name. Sometimes he was tempted to confront her about it, but then would decide against it. It didn't matter in the long run; all that matter was that they could work together and accomplish their dreams.

Well that was a lie. It mattered right now. It mattered when she came to him in the gym dressed in only a baby doll and was straddling him like she was. It was very unprofessional and very unlike Robin. It was very distracting. He knew that even if they just had a mild conversation about something stupidly cliché like the weather he would never forget this night. It was different seeing her pale skin in the moonlight. It was different when she came to him wearing something that only his eyes would see. It was different when it was this forbidden.

"I should be asking you that," he snapped feeling slightly relieved that his voice didn't crack to show his nervousness. The last thing he wanted right now was for her to tease him about that. He bucked his hips in an effort to get her off. Her arms sprouted on either side of him and pinned him down playfully, a smirk graced her lips.

"I'll be fine," she whispered as she playfully sprouted a few more arms and completely discarded his robe in a swift fluid movement. His hissed as his back touched the cold floor, and the air chilled his skin. He thanked himself for remembering to wear boxers today.

And he knew he could push her off easily. He was a lot stronger than her. He had brute strength on his side but she wasn't an enemy, and if he was being completely honest, he kind of liked the position they were in. Still he should try and reason with her.

"Look-"

Her lips smashed against his. It was still forbidden. The age difference alone should have been enough to deter him, but the feeling… it felt like how it would with any other girl he would try to pursue. It didn't matter. Age didn't, not right now. The forbidden part came with the realization that they were on the same crew. That, things between them if this went wrong would fall apart and…

Her tongue danced out of her lips to catch his and all thoughts stopped momentarily. No, Robin thought this through. She knew exactly how this would go and how he would react. She needed him. The realization that the archeologist was coming to him for something shocked him but to be honest he was past the point of caring. Her mouth against his felt desperate. She needed this comfort and he couldn't turn her away even if he wanted to, now that he realized it.

"We are both intelligent people Zoro. I don't think we need to talk about it," she said raising her hand to her hair which she tousled lazily and stared at him with a long hard look.

So they didn't talk. They just acted. Their bodies blended and soft moans echoed against the walls. When it was all over she lay in his arms on the gym floor, naked and stated he lazily held her to his chest. Not out of affection but because he was studying her.

What had led her here tonight? Loneliness? What made her choose him? Why had he gone along with it? He briefly wondered if she had gone to anyone else in the crew and done this but decided he didn't care. As far as he was concerned this was a onetime thing and he would be strong enough to resist next time, even if she was desperate. Was there that much trust between them that he really believed she wouldn't say anything?

A memory flashed to his mind. Back at Water 7 she had caught him taking care of all those children and wearing that god awful shirt. She still hadn't said a word to anyone about it. If she had Sanji would definitely be all over him armed with new insults. He felt himself relax as he inhaled her scent and his arm drifted lower down her back, holding her closer to his chest.

He liked not having to talk and be all weird and emotional. It suited him to have this one time moment. It was a much needed relaxing moment. Although, it did take time away from his training. He gently pushed her off and stood.

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as his gaze met hers. She had a light smile on her face, and a look that promised this would happen again (probably in a similar situation). But her eyes held the wisdom of an older woman and she nodded in understanding as she redressed and made her way past him. Their fate was a sealed deal, nothing would change between them. She could (and possibly would) seek him out on a night like tonight. A night where she was desperate and needed the support.

"Goodnight Zoro," she said quietly as the door started to swing shut after her.

He didn't say it back, he just nodded. As soon as she left the room though it was infinitely colder, and he wasn't really in the mood to work out. He leaned back against a mat. A small nap wouldn't hurt.


End file.
